


Doki Doki Chatroom

by cosmiccandybeing



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chatlogs, I just want them to be happy, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 07:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17219558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmiccandybeing/pseuds/cosmiccandybeing
Summary: Hello! So I recently got into DDLC, and I wanted to throw a small twist with the story because I wanted to cry at the end. I'll try to make this as canon as possible.





	Doki Doki Chatroom

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So I recently got into DDLC, and I wanted to throw a small twist with the story because I wanted to cry at the end. I'll try to make this as canon as possible.

**_\-- Chatroom Opened: Today at 5:39 pm --_ **

**_\-- Chatroom Name: Late as Hell --_ **

 

 

 **sayyyyori:** Sorry I'm late, but Merry Christmass girls! And Happy New Year!

 **Yuri:** And you as well Sayori. If I may ask, why so late? Usually you're pretty on time.

 **sayyyyori:** I know! I'm sorry! Time's just been slipping away from me is all...

 **m0n1k4:** is everything okay? we're here for you. also am i really gonna be the one who points out sayori spelled 'christmas' as 'christmass'?

 **sayyyyori:** Yeah, I'll be fine! Don't worry!

 **sayyyyori:** Also I did it on purpose :)

 **Yuri:** Hmm, if you want to talk out of the club, we actually are here for you. Monika, why exactly did you feel the need to point that out? I believe we can all perfectly see what Sayori did.

 **sayyyyori:** Thanks Yuri! And you too Monika! 

 **sayyyyori:** I had to throw in something to make it seem a bit funny

 **Yuri:** I guess that makes sense. While Christmas and New Year is being talked about, how about a small get together at my place?

 **m0n1k4:** oh yeah! i swear i won't bring any work for us either!

 **Yuri:** I believe we should be set for the Beginning of the Year Festival, although maybe some more love poems would do.

 **m0n1k4:** i'll hand stuff out next week!

 **sayyyyori:** Sweet! Should we do like a New Year love theme for them?

 **Yuri:** That would seem like the best thing to do. Monika?

 **m0n1k4:** let's wait till natsuki's online, i wanna know her opinion

 **sayyyyori:** Hey, has anyone talked to her? I haven't seen her since the birthday party

 **m0n1k4:** nope, but then again, i'm the farthest from you guys

 **sayyyyori:** Yeah, that really sucks!

 **sayyyyori:** What about you Yuri?

 **Yuri:** I just tried to call, but no answer. It went straight to voicemail.

 **sayyyyori:** Damn, I hope she's okay

 **m0n1k4:** should i ride over?

 **m0n1k4:** the bus is coming soon or i can use my bicycle

 **sayyyyori:** Maybe that would be good? 

 **sayyyyori:** You can spend the night at my place!

 **Yuri:** Perhaps so. It's dark, so keep your phone on you at all times and wear bright clothing, alright Monika?

 **m0n1ka:** yes mom

 **sayyyyori:** Ha! Lol!

 **m0n1ka:** i'm not wrong 

 **Yuri:** Why do you call me that constantly? I understand I can be a bit overprotective, but that does not warrant you both calling me that.

 **sayyyyori:** Yuri, you are literally always fretting over us, and Natsuki! 

 **m0n1k4:** yeah, but we love it anyway! 

 **Yuri:** How cute. I suppose I do fret a bit, we can blame it on the horror novels.

 **sayyyyori:** You read those allot, how are you not scared?

 **sayyyyori:** They kinda spook me...

 **m0n1k4:** i like some of them, that web stuff is cool

 **Yuri:** You like programming in your free time Monika, so I'm not surprised.

 **m0n1k4:** between piano, the club, and singing lessons it's the only thing i can do for me

 **m0n1k4:** anyway the bus is almost here i think

 **m0n1k4:** see you girls soon!

_**\-- m0n1k4 has left Late As Hell --** _

**sayyyyori:** I should probably unlock my door.

 **Yuri:** That would be wise. Your parents don't mind?

 **sayyyyori:** No, they aren't here. On vacation I think

 **Yuri:** So you spent Christmas alone?

 **sayyyyori:** Um, maybe?

 **sayyyyori:** It's no big deal Yuri, I swear

 **Yuri:** Unlock your door, I'm walking over with my bag now.

_**\-- Yuri has left Late As Hell --** _

**sayyyyori:** Oh

 **sayyyyori:** Uh

 **sayyyyori:** Okay

 **sayyyyori:** Natsuki, if you see this, come over!

_**\-- sayyyyori has left Late As Hell --** _

**_\-- Chatroom Closed: Today at 6:25 pm --_**  

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you liked it! I'll try and update when I can.  
> Also, happy holidays!
> 
> Tumblr: https://cosmiccandybeing.tumblr.com/


End file.
